Lemon Pies
by WinniUsagi
Summary: After a fight with Usagi, Chibi-Usa runs out and bumps into Mamoru. While she stays with him for a while, she asks him the question she's pondered for so long: "Mamo-chan, why do you love Usagi?" One-shot.


**A/N****: This is an one-shot idea that came to me when my friend's little brother asked him why he loved his girlfriend, because, apparently, he hated how she took up his older brother's time. Oh little children are so cute(:**

**This fanfic takes place in Sailor Moon SuperS, in episode 157. It's my little twist of the scene where Chibi-Usa runs into Mamoru on the streets, and asks him a few questions about his relationship with Usagi. But in this case, Chibi-Usa yells at Usagi first, and then storms out angrily.**

**I hope you guys like it; it's my first one-shot! **

**And for all you people who will say Usagi and Chibi-Usa don't like lemon pie: watch episode 130. Be amazed. **

_**I do not own Sailor Moon. Or lemon pies and hot chocolate. Or rain. Unfortunately.**_

**Lemon Pies**

"_Ne,_ Pegasus..." Chibi-Usa asked aloud as she stared at the empty stallion reve on her desk with wide scarlet eyes. "Why don't you come to see me anymore?" She could feel her heart sinking a little. "I wish I could see you again, but you just don't want to." Her voice started to choke a little bit as she started to remember Pegasus' face, how his usually bright red eyes were closed, his white head low along with the golden horn on his head. _"I'm sorry._" His words rang throughout Chibi-Usa's ears. _"I can't tell you just now._"

Chibi-Usa looked up at the setting sun, watching it fall into the layout, coloring the soft white clouds with purples, pinks, oranges and reds, idly as she pulled on her bright pink hair that was open from their usual odango style, thinking out loud to herself of reasons why Pegasus didn't want to see her anymore, and what the consequences would be. Usagi went out grocery shopping with Ikuko Mama, Kenji Papa was at working overtime at work, and Shingo would be totally immersed in his video games, so she knew no one could hear her thoughts. "What if he thinks I'm a nuisance, and we can't even defeat the enemy? She mumbled slowly, now scared of what would happen as she bit her lip. "What if Usagi and I can't transform anymore? What if that causes the world to end? What if-"

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi's voice asked, and Chibi-Usa jumped in her seat, ataken back by the sudden voice in the previous silence. She turned around, seeing Usagi's face popped in through her doorway, her blue eyes filled with concern and her head cocked to the side in confusion, her ponytails reaching the floor. "What?" Chibi-Usa asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder normally, hoping that the blonde hadn't heard her talking to herself about Pegasus, and that she wouldn't find out about her keeping the source to their power hidden this whole time in her small bedroom, and that she talked to him every night casually, as if he were her best friend or something.

"I heard you talking to yourself," Usagi hesitantly took a step towards the doorway. Chibi-Usa grabbed her pillow and threw it over the stallion reve, covering it and hiding it from Usagi's rather observant eyes as she walked in. "And I wanted to make sure you were all right, because-"

"I'm fine. Go away." Chibi-Usa quickly responded, and Usagi blinked, for Chibi-Usa was secretive, but she wasn't _this_ secretive. She tried walking further in, but the pink-haired princess then hopped off her bed, trying to push the blonde out the door. "Besides, don't you have homework for tomorrow to finish, Usagi-_baka_?"

Usagi pouted at the mention of homework and was about to leave when she remembered the real reason she came to Chibi-Usa's room. "Oh, and Mama and I got lemons from the grocery store, so she's going to make a lemon pie, which should be ready soon!" She smiled real big at the mention of Ikuko Mama's special lemon pies, and Chibi-Usa laughed for the first time that day, nodding. "Okay. I'll be down soon."

Usagi clapped her hands. "Oh, goodie!" She exclaimed, and was about to run out the door when she turned around, her expression suddenly kind. "You know, Chibi-Usa, if there's anything you want to tell me, you can, right?" She smiled, and Chibi-Usa crossed her arms. "Usagi, I'm not giving you a _single piece_ of my pie." She said, and Usagi pouted again, sticking her tongue out playfully before walking out the door.

Chibi-Usa knew that wasn't she meant when she told the future princess that she could tell the most powerful senshi anything that was happening in her life, but she just didn't feel comfortable telling Usagi all about the situation with Pegasus. How he met her in her dreams, the beautiful and romantic times they had together, how her heart beat so strongly when she heard his voice. She pulled out the stallion reve under her pillow and stared at it, how beautiful it looked, but without Pegasus, empty, like Usagi and the silver crystal. If one was missing the other, then it just wouldn't be the same.

Her arm reached out and poked the winged jewel on the top of the of the light blue and teal ball, and she started to feel nostalgic for Pegasus' voice that immediately melted away her troubles, his face that always drew her in to his, his heavenly scent of roses that flew by her nose every time they were close together, his touch-

"Chibi-Usa!" Ikuko Mama's kind voice rang out through her ears, breaking her daydreaming. "Lemon pie is ready!" She exclaimed, and Chibi-Usa brightened, hopping off her bed. "Coming!" She exclaimed, running out the door, not noticing someone was hiding behind her door, waiting for her to leave.

~o*O*o~

"Ahhh!" Chibi-Usa smacked her lips, licking the remains of one of her favorite desserts off of the corners of her lips and her cheeks. "_Arigatou,_ Ikuko-Mama!" She smiled happily, her previous thoughts and worries of Pegasus completely forgotten as the taste of lemon washed down her throat with a quick gulp of milk.

The kind blue-haired housewife smiled as she saw Chibi-Usa's smiling face from her spot in the kitchen. "You're welcome, Chibi-Usa!" She laughed, and started to stir the leftover soup she had made for her husband for dinner when he came back from work.

"Mmmm!" Shingo happily hummed as he licked his lips as well, pushing his plate away from him. "Great pie, _oka-san!_" He exclaimed, and Ikuko smiled even warmer, happy that two children were satisfied and happy with her passed-down family recipe for lemon pies. She suddenly remembered: there were only two children sitting at the table. Where was the third child, who was usually the first one down to the dinner table when she heard desserts were finished being made?

"Where's Usagi?" Ikuko asked, and the two looked around, suddenly noticing that another other odango wasn't sitting at the table with them, scarfing down the dessert that was made tonight.

Ikuko shrugged, now starting to pour the finished soup in a bowl. "She's probably doing her homework, or studying?" She asked herself, and Shingo and Chibi-Usa smirked, knowing it was 100% impossible that Usagi was working on school stuff. Ikuko laughed, now noticing herself that that _was, _indeed, impossible. She walked over to the dining table where Chibi-Usa and Shingo sat with a plate, and pushed a slice of the pie onto the plate, adding a fork and then reaching her hands out to hand it to Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa, will you please take this upstairs and give it to Usagi?" She asked, and the pink-haired princess nodded as she took the plate, and started to head upstairs, bouncing with each step she took with the sugar rushing through her body. _"What on Earth would she be doing? Certainly not homework, but what else? The video games are downstairs, and-"_ Chibi-Usa's thoughts were cut off as she realized the light of her room was on, and the door was closed. _"I thought I turned off the lights and kept the door open..." _Chibi-Usa pushed the door open with her short leg and saw a familiar figure sitting on her bed holding a certain stallion reve in her hands as she observed it, a dark cat and a small lavender cat laying by her side.

"Usagi?" Chibi-Usa demanded, and Usagi jumped, not expecting Chibi-Usa to be back until later. Chibi-Usa looked by her side and saw Luna and Diana, too, surprised that she had come back and they hadn't heard her.

"Ch-Chibi-Usa!" Usagi stammered, and then dropped the stallion reve back on the bed. "I was just looking for-"

"Were you looking through my stuff?" Chibi-Usa demanded, and Usagi shook her head. "No, I-"

"Chibi-Usa-chan, Usagi-chan was worried about you and thought maybe she should've looked around to see what was bothering you so much!" Luna quickly spoke, but Chibi-Usa didn't care about that.

"I can't believe you did that!" She yelled angrily, clutching the plate tightly in her hands as her knuckles turned ice white, feeling as if her voice could be heard throughout the whole household.

A loud sound burst through their ears, and then there were sounds of pattering softly on the roof. It was raining.

Usagi blinked, now her suddenly-bright and soft eyes suddenly angry and upset as they looked at Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa, I know you like to keep your life secret to yourself sometimes, but when you keep your frustrated feelings locked from the people who love you for no reason at all, then you need to tell them what's bothering you!" She retorted, and Chibi-Usa gritted her teeth. She then pointed her left index finger at Usagi accusingly, balancing the plate with her right hand. "YOU are what's bothering me!" She screamed, and Usagi staggered back, surprised, but Chibi-Usa didn't care. "You always say you know how I feel, but it's something you wouldn't understand, Usagi! And to top it off, you're always peeking into other people's business, seeing how I'm doing!"

"I was just doing so because you've been acting strange lately, Chibi-Usa, and I thought you had something worrying you," Her blue eyes softened as she looked at her. "I also care about you-"

"Oh yeah?" Chibi-Usa grabbed the plate of pie and smashed it to the ground, stomping on the remains of the lemon pie hard, a pile of yellow bits of lemon and brown crusts starting to crumble together into the floor. "Well THIS is what I think about your love, Usagi!" She yelled as she continued to stomp into the pie with her foot. She turned around, grabbed her bright red raincoat, pink bunny umbrella off of her chair and the stallion reve off of her bed and stomped out her door, slamming her bedroom door as she did, not caring how much attention she was causing. "Chibi-Usa!" Usagi called out after her, running after the angry little senshi. "Where are you going?"

"Where _you're_ not, that's where!" She replied before slamming the front door angrily and heading out into the pouring rain.

~o*O*o~

"That _b-baka_ Usagi!" Chibi-Usa sniffled as she sat on the bench, the rain falling hard against her raincoat, but she didn't care. She was so mad after she found out Usagi had been sneaking around her room, that she ran out and ran to Juuban Park, angrily crying the whole time. "It's not l-like _I_ go through her stuff, looking for th-things!"

She suddenly remembered back when she was younger, and how she would go through Usagi's stuff, always demanding for the silver crystal. But this was different, wasn't it? It's not like Usagi would die if she didn't find out what was bothering her!

She looked up and watched as the rain danced upon the ground like little angry sparks, and she could feel their anger at the moment. Stupid Usagi. That's all she was. All she did was look through people's stuff, thinking she was helping everyone, but in reality, was being just an annoying idiot. How the _heck_ did she become Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, the most invincible person in the galaxy, master of the silver crystal, and the most amazing mother ever in the future?

She bit her lip, starting to cry even harder as images of her parents in the future flew through her mind. "M-Mama..." She whispered, starting to hiccup and the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Papa..." She choked out, her nails digging deeper into the wood of the bench. "I miss you guys so much..." Her tears became heavier and they flowed down her face as she tried to constantly wipe them away, as if they were a disease to her. Unfortunately, that seemed to be a trait she inherited from Usagi: crying.

"Chibi-Usa?" A familiar voice asked, and she turned around, seeing a certain man she knew with shiny black hair and deep navy eyes, in a dark blue raincoat, holding up a coal-black umbrella that was shielding him from the pouring rain. "What's wrong? You're out rather late." His smooth voice asked, and she quickly wiped away her tears with a wet raincoat sleeve. "N-Nothing. Usagi was just being a _baka_, so I ran away." She responded, and he smirked as he shook his head. "You two just never get along, do you?"

"It's all her fault! She was sneaking through my stuff, and-"

A muffled beeping noise came from her raincoat pocket, vibrating inside it, and his eyes shifted there. "What is-"

"It's my communicator," Chibi-Usa responded, ignoring it again. "Usagi has probably told everyone that I ran away and now they're probably looking for me. Or she's probably trying to call me to apologize." She looked away from it angrily, her nose up in the air. "But I'm not listening, no matter what."

"Chibi-Usa, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Mamoru asked, and she shook her head, her wet hair lashing out droplets of water into the moist air. "No way! It's all her fault for looking through my stuff without my permission, Mamo-chan! I mean, can't I for once trust her to not go sneaking through my private business?"

"She told me what happened," He said, sitting next to her on the bench and leaning in to look at her, "Actually, she called me right after you ran away. Chibi-Usa, Usako was only looking out for you-"

"No she wasn't! And even if she was, Mamo-chan," She turned to him, crystal tears mixed with the rain streaming down her face. "She could at least _ask_ me what was bothering me!"

"Would you tell her, though?"

There was a long silence between the two. Chibi-Usa had to admit he had a point. If Usagi had asked her what was bothering her, she wouldn't have told her, because she thought she wouldn't understand, or tell the whole world about it. She looked down, and bit her lip. "No." She whispered, and Mamoru nodded, taking her wet hand, warming it up with his dry yet firm one. "Come on," He said, patting her wet pink hair. "Let's go to my apartment and get you dry." He pulled her up to her feet and the two started to walk on their way.

~o*O*o~

Chibi-Usa shook her head a little bit and then started to pat her head with the dark red towel as she watched Mamoru pour the two cups- one black and one pink- with steaming water, giving the sweet drink the final touch. She could smell the delicious scent of hot chocolate arouse up the air of the apartment, and especially Chibi-Usa's nose, with its' tease. She breathed in and let the smell of one of her favorite drinks fill her nose again and she smiled as it warmed her up.

She was sitting covered in a warm blanket on Mamoru's couch with her hair up in their usual odango style, silently watching him make hot cocoa for the both of them. She heard her pink communicator go off again, and watched as the colors of the rainbow danced on the top, indicating that another certain odango was calling her. She reached out to answer it, but then shook her head and ignored it.

Mamoru noticed this and, from his place in the kitchen, raised a black eyebrow. "Chibi-Usa, I'm sure you tortured her enough-"

"I don't care," She simply replied, and he shook his head. _"Like mother, like daughter. Both extremely stubborn."_ He thought, but smiled slightly at the thought as he placed the two cups onto a tray and started to head towards the couch where his 8-year old future daughter sat silently.

He sat next to her on the couch and reached for a cup, raised it to his lips, and took a sip. He looked at her, but she didn't reach for her drink. She just sat there silently, which was really unlike her.

"Mamo-chan, have you ever gotten into an argument with Usagi?" She asked, and he tilted his head for a moment. Then he started to laugh as he remembered the "moments" they had before they discovered each other's identities at Crystal Tower. When she threw her test paper at him, when he made fun of her hairstyle, when he made fun of her flirting with his best friend only to be rejected.

"Well, I wouldn't call them 'arguments'." He chuckled, and Chibi-Usa's mouth pulled up a bit at the corners. "Can you tell her everything you think about?"

He held up both of his hands, as if he were saying, 'back off!' "Oi, oi! It's not like I have to hold back against her now. And, Usako, as you can tell, is the type that can't hide anything." He laughed, and Chibi-Usa looked away, instantly reminded of her and Pegasus. It was mostly her that did all the constant talking about her personal, while he would just listen and give his personal thoughts and advice. But unlike Usagi and Mamoru, she knew nothing about him. Nothing at all. _"Maybe we aren't friends, after all,"_ She pursed her lips, unsure if she should ask the next question that was screaming, demanding to be answered in her mind loudly. "Chibi-Usa, why are you asking-"

"Mamo-chan, why do you love Usagi?" Chibi-Usa blurted out, and he seemed a bit ataken back and surprised by her question. "What?" He asked, trying to make sure he heard correctly.

"Why do you love Usagi?" She repeated, and he tilted his head to the side again, the remains of the raindrops from the rain hanging desperately on the edges of his strands of ebony-black hair as his navy eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked her, and she turned fully to him, now.

"I mean, you two are complete opposites. How on Earth did you two end up together?" She demanded, and he laughed again, much to her confusion. "Chibi-Usa, I'm not sure I know how to phrase that," He told her, and then pointed at her screaming communicator, "But I promise I'll answer your question if you pick it up and tell her where you are. I'm sure she's really scared."

Chibi-Usa sighed and considered her options. Tell Usagi where she was and have the question she was wondering for a long time be answered? Or not tell her, and then not have the question answered?

After a few moments, she sighed and picked up her communicator, pressed the bright purple button, and held it up to her ear. She could hear Usagi's frantic voice crying, "Chibi-Usa? Chibi-Usa? Why won't you answer me? I can hear you! Chibi-Usa! Please, tell me where you are! Please," She could hear her pleading voice breaking into broken sobs as she spoke, trying the best way to apologize to her for what she did. "Chibi-Usa, I'm so sorry! Please, tell me where you are!"

Her pleading voice reached to Chibi-Usa, who felt as if she was being too mean. She whispered, "I'm at Mamo-chan's apartment. Hurry up and pick me up, _baka._" And with that, she pressed the dark red button, ending the call. She turned fully to Mamoru, biting her lip. "Now tell me." She spoke as she reached for her pink cup of hot chocolate and leaned back into the soft couch, ready to hear his explanation as the rain poured down.

~o*O*o~

"So, Chibi-Usa, do you know the story of Usako and I back when we were Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion?" Mamoru asked her, taking a sip from his cup, and she nodded. "Papa used to tell me your past as a bedtime story as a child, but left out the unhappy ending with Beryl part because I was so young." She looked down, her scarlet eyes downcast. "But before I came back to the present as Sailor Chibi Moon, Mama told me the whole, real story, hoping that it would give me more of a background to the senshi's past lives, as well as hers and Papa's." She looked up, her expression now excited and confused. "Is it true that the two of you snuck out at night to see each other?" She demanded, and he sweatdropped as he remembered how scared he would feel every night, feeling that she would get caught constantly bothering him. He remembered that even though Usagi was a bit more graceful in her past life, she was still a little clumsy. And especially with a long dress and heels, he was pretty sure that she'd get caught sneaking out of bed. Surprisingly, though, she never did, and he would never understand why.

He shook his head back to reality and then nodded at her question. "Yeah, it's true," He laughed.

"What did you guys do when you met each other?" Chibi-Usa asked eagerly, her scarlet eyes shining at him. "Did you kiss and watch the Earth's scenery together?"

Mamoru blinked, and then nodded, knowing that Chibi-Usa wasn't old enough to know what else he and Usagi did in their previous lives when they snuck out in the middle of the night. "I also don't exactly remember where we met, but I just remember that once I met her, I thought she was the most kindest princess I've ever met."

"That's confusing," Chibi-Usa halted in his narration, and he looked confused as to why she was. "Usagi in the future as my mama is very kind and beautiful, and she also was in the past, yet now, she's so clumsy and ditzy." She shook her head, not understanding how all of it fit together. "How can the past and future Usagi be the same as the present one? They're so different, Mamo-chan!"

He shrugged. "Chibi-Usa, I myself don't understand. I believe it's just a matter of growing up to be mature. You know Usako was a princess back then, so she was raised to become a royal, graceful and kind person. She may be clumsy in this lifetime, but, believe me, she was much more of a crybaby before she became Sailor Moon. Now, she runs away from fights less, and fights to protect anyone. The battles have matured her in a way, but you're right," He smiled, "She is still Usako. But you've seen her in the future, how mature she becomes. The three of her forms from the past, present, and future may all seem different, Chibi-Usa, but they are the same person. You can tell because they all have the same amazingly large amount of generosity for others, no matter who."

Chibi-Usa looked to the side, agreeing in her mind that he _was_ right. But she shook her head, now facing him straight in the eye. "But that doesn't answer my question- why do you love her?"

"Well, as I said before, Chibi-Usa," He leaned back into his seat, continuing to sip his hot drink, his expression as if he were in deep thought. "I'm not sure how to phrase that. I know you're confused as to how we, complete opposites, are in love. But as you know, there is a saying, 'Opposites attract'," He laughed and turned to his pink-haired daughter, "You know when we first met, I thought she was a complete klutz, and a whiner that only cared for chocolate milkshakes and pastries?" He asked her, and Chibi-Usa nodded. "You've told me before, Mamo-chan. You said she got a 30 on her test, crumpled it up and threw it away, hitting you on the head."

Mamoru chuckled at the memory. "Yeah. But after all that, Chibi-Usa," He turned back to the wall, taking another sip from his cup. "I realized how much my life lacked. She always looked on the positive side of things, and was completely nice to everyone, no matter what the situation was. And Chibi-Usa," He put his arm around her shoulder, holding her close, "I've told you how my parents died when I was very young, right?"

"Yes."

"I've always felt an empty feeling inside of me ever since they left me, but now, when I'm with Usako, I feel that empty feeling gone, or filled with complete love and happiness," He turned to face her questioning scarlet eyes, "She's so lovable, always filled with energy, melts away my worries, and I can act like my real self around her. She doesn't care about my flaws, and is always thinking that I'm the most perfect person for her, and loves me so much for reasons I don't even know. You know, sometimes I even wonder myself why she loves me, and I consider how lucky I am to have someone like her." Mamoru smiled apologetically at Chibi-Usa, his navy eyes shining at her, "I'm sorry if that didn't answer your question, Chibi-Usa, but I told you, I'm not sure how to phrase it myself."

Chibi-Usa nodded. "It's all right. I think I understand. I just have one more question, Mamo-chan."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any lemons?"

~o*O*o~

Usagi raised her right fist and knocked on the dark brown wood door, her breath fast and heavy. She had ran out into the rain to find a taxi that would take her to Mamoru's apartment, but no one had bothered to drive her in this weather. She closed her eyes and took off the hood of her bright pink raincoat, hearing footsteps approaching the door. She shook her head, her ponytails dancing tiredly around, water dripping off of them and looked up once the door opened. "Mamo-chan!" She breathed, and he smiled, letting her in. "Where's Chibi-Usa?" She asked, and he pointed at a small pink lump on the sofa. Usagi's bright blue eyes widened and kicked off her wet rain-boots by Mamoru's door as she ran over to her future daughter. "Chibi-Usa!" She called out to her as she knelt down to her, her racing heart starting to calm down. _"G-Gomenasai!_ I was so worried about you that I didn't even ask before going into your room! P-Please, forgive-"

Usagi was cut off when two short arms wrapped themselves around her neck and hugged her. She blinked a few times and saw Chibi-Usa hugging her as she knelt on the floor next to her, whispering, "It's all right, _baka._ I forgive you."

Small tears formed in Usagi's eyes and she started to cry as she flung her own arms around Chibi-Usa's back, which was starting to get wet from the water on Usagi's long-sleeved raincoat, holding her tightly to her chest. Mamoru smiled at the scene of his future daughter and wife together and closed the door and walked over to them, where the three of them hugged lovingly.

_Ding._

Usagi looked up, her blue eyes blinking in confusion. "What's that noise?" She asked, turning to Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Wait here!" She commanded, hopped up from the ground, and ran into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came out with a plate with a fork and a slice of lemon pie on it. "Usagi, I'm sorry that I destroyed your love- I mean, piece of pie." She looked down, her light red eyes apologetic, and held up the plate towards the blonde.

Usagi softly laughed and took the plate, looking at the slightly burnt dessert. She looked up at Mamoru, who whispered, "She gets that from you" quiet enough for only her to hear, and she pouted, slightly elbowing him in the arm. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mamo-chan," She said, "I am a wonderful cook!" She then took the fork and turned to Chibi-Usa, putting on a silly angry face. "Oh yeah?" She mocked in a high voice which Chibi-Usa assumed was hers, "Well THIS is what I think about your love, Chibi-Usa!" She dug the fork into the piece of pie and shoved it into her mouth, smiling as she munched on the bite. Then she set her plate on the coffee table, got up, and walked over to Chibi-Usa. "You know, Chibi-Usa, you can tell me anything you want to, right?"

Chibi-Usa stuck out her tongue. "I'm not giving you my piece of pie, no matter what you say, Usagi!"

Usagi crossed her arms. "Oh really?" She asked, raising a wet eyebrow, and Chibi-Usa nodded. A glimmer of mischievousness sparkled in Usagi's cerulean eyes and Chibi-Usa backed away slowly. "U-Usagi...? Are you alright?"

"Give me your piece!" Usagi yelled, and Chibi-Usa screamed as Usagi lunged herself at the pink-haired senshi and started to tickle her as she pinned her onto the carpet of Mamoru's apartment. "Give me it!" She roared playfully, and Chibi-Usa giggled. "S-Stop it, Usagi! Y-You know how t-ticklish I am!"

"Well too bad for you, Ms. 'I will punish you in the name of the future moon'!" Usagi taunted, and continued to tickle her "You're messing with Sailor Moon, the most invincible senshi in the universe, and she demands you give her your piece of pie!" Usagi suddenly squeaked when two strong arms took her from behind and pulled her away from Chibi-Usa. "M-Mamo-chan?" She asked, surprised, and Chibi-Usa scrambled up to her feet, running towards the two of them and started to tickle Usagi now, who was squirming under Mamoru's grasp. " 'Most invincible senshi in the universe'?" Mamoru chuckled, and Usagi pouted. _"N-Ne,_ Chibi-Usa! This i-isn't fair! M-Mamo-chan, it's t-two against one! S-Stop it, I-I don't want h-her pie anymore! _N-Ne, Mamo-chan!"_

**A/N:**** Hooray! Finally finished! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I worked really hard on it! **

**Review please?(:**


End file.
